The following description relates to constructing quantum processes for quantum processors.
Quantum computers can perform computational tasks by executing quantum algorithms. Quantum algorithms are often expressed in terms of quantum logic operations applied to qubits. A variety of physical systems have been developed for quantum computing applications. Examples include superconducting circuits, trapped ions, spin systems and others.